


Dark Side Of The Sun

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: The Solar System Of Us [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied abuse, Innocent Oswald, M/M, Mean Edward, Sad, poor Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Edward Nygma… He was Oswald’s sun. His bright beam of hope in a small, discording world. He was his everything. Oswald had seen such wonders from the tall, intelligent man. And he grew more fond of him every single day. It was a dream come true.But Oswald’s sun had a dark side…Anger and violence awaited him on this dark side. The yelling of insults and threats. ‘What did I do wrong?’ Oswald would ask himself, feeling fear strike deep into his heart.





	Dark Side Of The Sun

Edward Nygma… He was Oswald’s sun. His bright beam of hope in a small, discording world. He was his everything. Oswald had seen such wonders from the tall, intelligent man. And he grew more fond of him every single day. It was a dream come true. 

But Oswald’s sun had a dark side…

Anger and violence awaited him on this dark side. The yelling of insults and threats. ‘ _ What did I do wrong?’  _ Oswald would ask himself, feeling fear strike deep into his heart. Edward was in another one of his moods, brooding in his apartment. Oswald knocked quietly before opening the door and peeking in. Edward was mumbling to himself, sitting at his work table while measuring out his chemicals. Oswald gave a small smile, saying, “Hey, Ed. How are you today?”

“Quiet.” Edward lightly snapped, finishing a very important equation. 

Oswald’s smile fell, him sighing lightly. Why did Ed think those equations were so important? Were they more important to Ed then their relationship? Oswald’s chest hurt to think of this. But was it true? Oswald couldn’t help but slip up. “Ed… Why do you love science more than me…?” He whispered. 

His voice was so gentle and quiet, surprising him that Ed had heard. Edward froze for a moment, letting the words sink in. He then turned to Oswald, whose eyes reflected fear and regret. Getting up, the tall man walked over to Oswald, towering over him. “What was that?” He asked.

Oswald gulped, stuttering, “I-I think that you care mo-more about the science than-than me.” 

Edward bore a sinister smile, Oswald reminding him of a shy, quivering baby bird. “Well, Ozzie… “the science” is life itself. “The science” is the biggest riddle of all!” Ed quipped, making Oswald’s face burn.

“I-I’m sorry, I just-” 

“Just what, hm?” Ed interrupted, “Just wanted to come here to be a pest?”

Oswald’s heart ached. Why did Edward go through these terrible moods? “N-No! Edward, I just wanted to see you!” Oswald protested. 

Edward glared at him, saying, “Well I don’t require your presence right now.” 

Owald’s eyes widened lightly in hurt and shock. Ed needed peace and quiet. Oswald was just another distraction from his important work at hand. Why couldn’t the silly bird take a hint and leave him alone? Oswald looked down at the ground, feeling abandoned and betrayed. 

“F-Fine. If you wish to be alone, then I’ll just leave.” Oswald said, quickly turning away.

He wanted to leave before Ed saw the tears in his eyes. He limped towards the door, using his cane for support. But Edward’s voice suddenly cut through the dead air. “Wait, Ozzie.” Oswald turned to look at Edward, tears pricking his eyes. Was he finally going to apologize? Hug him and love on him, calling him his baby bird once more? “Make sure you wear a different cologne next time, I’m not a fan of this one.” 

No… Ed wasn’t… Stifling a sob, Oswald quickly turned to the door, leaving in a hurry. He hoped that by tomorrow his boyfriend would be back to his old self. Maybe the un-apologizing man would treat him better, showering him with affection like he once had. The Penguin could only hope for this resolution… But for now, he was stuck on the dark side of the sun… 

**The End**


End file.
